one_piece_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayasato Yuri
|jname = あやさとゆり |rname = Ayasato Yuri |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirate |ocupation = Quatermaster and Scientist |jva=Wakana Yamazaki |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 78,000,000 18,000,000 }} }} Ayasato Yuri is a Pirate and the Quartermaster and scientist of the Straw Hat Pirates. She is the Tenth member of the crew and the Ninth to join. She currently has a 78,000,000. She is the Daughter of Ayasato Somei a member of the Dragon Pirates. Appearance Yuri is a slim young woman of average height and has Light brown Hair and is a bit taller the Nami,Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. Before Timeskip Yuri wore an white shirt with an black ribbon and an light orange vest with an sun pattern and black short she continue wearing this all the way through the Whiskey Peak Arc she began wearing a short sleeve shirt with a blue sailor-style collar attached at the lower part of her neck that connects a thin orange ribbon and blue navy short During the Drum Island Arc In the beginning While Luffy and Sanji carried her to be treated by Dr. Kureha (she caught a fever in the previous arc), Yuri wore a checkered, Hooded Coat. She wore pale white pajamas while recovering at Dr. Kureha's home, and a light purple blanket with light brown fur lining it when she ventured out of her room. In the end, Yuri wore a long, Black coat with fur on the hood, collar, and hem, and winter boots. During the Jaya Arc, Yuri Yuri wears a pink tank top with orange straps and detail and faded navy blue pants During the Skypeia Arc Yuri wears a white tank shirt that reaches her waist underneath a black waistcoat and a pair of denim shorts with white tear details on them. She also wears black wristbands with a small pink stripe on them with matching black ankle boots, pink laces and soles, and a pair of black socks underneath. During the Long Ring Land Arc Yuri wore a wearing a long pink jacket with a blue skirt and brown boots. During the Water 7, Arc Yuri wears a black jacket with a pink top, white belt, navy skirt, and high white boots. During the Enies Lobby Arc Yuri wore a Green and white hooded jacket with a "Y" over the left breast, stonewashed jeans, gray sneakers, and a pair of fighting gloves. During the Post Enies Lobby Arc Yuri wore a greenish white collar dress, white pantyhose, and cream pumps. During the Thriller Bark Arc, Yuri wore a white shirt with a blue cardigan wrapped around her waist and the skirt is more visible. She has black socks with white lining and dark brown shoes. During the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, in a black shirt with puffy sleeves, blue shirt blue shorts and black boot Yuri's clothes consisted of a Light blue shirt, jean shorts, and high heels for the Straw Hat's Separation Serial. After Timeskip After the Timeskip Yuri wore a lab coat and Sunglasses a white dress blouse with a black belt, Capri-length black leggings and black tassel loafers with no socks. Personality Yuri is a strong-willed, determined, loyal and brave individual who can also be quite short-tempered, forceful and somewhat impulsive. She is generally rather prudent, stoic blunt and calm individual and is unafraid to speak her mind and is quite firm and serious. However She is level-headed tend to avoid getting into unnecessary situation although she can't tolerate silly antics or bad habit and can be very short temper when anger she also dislikes perverted behavior such as Sanji Flirtatious behavior and her overwhelming personality, quickly able to intimidate people when angered. Like Chosuke Usopp Rokuren and Chopper. Yuri sometime prone to mood swings and getting annoyed over trivial things, often expressing this annoyance with sarcasm. Despite her tough attitude Yuri is actually quite sensitive, compassive and truly gentle and a caring and supportive girl and is generally a friendly person and does not mind helping others but she doesn't show this side much any more since her mothers death however she eventually show this side more often after joining the Straw Hat Pirates. Yuri is secretly a very lonely girl. Although she deeply values bonds and relationships with others, she's afraid of letting anyone get too close to her with fear that they'll find out about her past regarding her. Hayate is an exception to this, as the two can relate to each other due to their shared losses learning that Hayate knows her father. Despite her level-headedness, She can be quite blunt and short-tempered, prone to striking Luffy Usopp and Magnes for their immaturity or Sanji and Brook for their perversion and get into an argument with Nami for her deceptive nature and can quite tough isn't afraid going through any danger Though despite her tough demeanor she has a tendency to show a softer nature at time but rarely show it. Yuri can be very brave and resourceful when she wants to be and has rescued her friends from trouble on many occasions. She has remained bold, steady, confident and calm in many situations that would usually cause others to remain frozen in fear will not hesitate to get physical with those she face and is not afraid to act out on her own and will take matters into her own hands from time to time. She tends to wear less-revealing clothing than Nami Mimi and Robin does and dislikes wearing clothes that are revealing where she complains about it Yuri wants to help as many people as she can, but it'd be a mistake to call her a pushover. She doesn't hesitate to scold those who are rude to her She has a rather pragmatic side, that is very useful in certain situation. She is often left exasperated at her crew antics and wishes they would behave more maturely at the most time In most situations, however, Yuri is kind-hearted and brave, polite to others and considerate of her friends wishing well for them and standing up for them. Power and Abillities Physical Abillities Yuri has no Superhuman Strength but is an above average athlete she possesses impressive agility and surprising leg strength which developing throughout her Childhood and Young Adulthood, being able to jump very high area with ease and jump the wide distances between rooftops she also possess an unusual amount of Stamina keep going at an incredible rate being able to take down two thugs in Loguetown with little effort. Swordsmanship Yuri is an able Swordswoman, and utilize it a Katana in a swift manner capable of defeating a member of Baroque Work defeating several Marines and a member of CP9 She is also able to block all of the attacks in quick succession. Marksmanship Yuri has excellent archer as shown she fire multiple arrows at a very long distance and Her skill with the bow is second to none and shoot at precise precision she later utilize the Strong Bow is more powerful than the regular bow and cannot be pulled by a human of average strength found by Yuri and modified by Mimi. Scientific Expertise Yuri is an outstanding scientist having great knowledge various chemical such as poison and highly dangerous and lethal chemical creating highly explosive arrow with an explosive tip that explodes upon impact and A specialized arrow made from heavy tungsten material giving it good penetrating ability, able to penetrate strong and thick armor and understand of the unnatural weather in the Grand Line and the weather in the New World and was able to understand the function on Nami's Clima Tact when she has some difficulty using it. Relationship Crew Monkey D Luffy Yuri respects Luffy's qualities as a leader but often gets angry at his irrational thinking and short attention span. Often at time Yuri would prone to striking Luffy for his immaturity Despite this, she cares for and trusts Luffy very much as her captain, and he often serves as an emotional anchor for her during times of crisis. Date D Hayate Hayate had an complex relationship with Yuri At first She initially dislike him due to his distant and cold nature when She told him about her Father where Hayate knew her Father through his connection to Han and that her Father was a part of Han's crew She was surprised by this and soon began to get along with him She is shown to care for Hayate well-being where she hurries to treat Hayate injuries during the confrontation where Chopper or Nene wasn't around to help. She develops feelings for Hayate but like Nami she denies it to other and often acts like a tsundere on many occasion Yuri warms up to him and grows to like him and her love for him grows more and more. While Hayate doesn't seem to have any romantic feelings for her in return, he has shown to find her attractive as shown how embarrassed he was being alone with her in her room. Chosuke Roronoa Zoro Zoro and Yuri never liked each other. Yuri always scolded him about his bad attitude to the others while Zoro always ignored it and states that he doesn't care about it. Despite this however, Zoro cares for her well-being and will risk his life to protect her without hesitation. Chen Saizo Nami Yuri dislike Nami cunning and manipulative personality they often argue bicker with each other however they share a sister-like bond and Nami respect Yuri skill as a Quartermaster and in return, she also respects Nami Skill as a navigator. Victor Magnes Usopp Vinsmoke Sanji Like with Nami Sanji over the heel in Love with Yuri Sanji treats Yuri in much the same way he treats Nami, while Nami treats his advances with anger and manipulation, she reacts with anger and disgust with Sanji's perversion however Sanji knows that Yuri can actually take care of herself and as such doesn't worry as much about her safety while fighting foes as he does with Nami. Despite Sanji's womanizing and perverted nature, Yuri still cares and has genuine affection for Sanji though usually refrains from showing it in front of him (knowing what his reaction would be). Tony Tony Chopper Yuri is very fond of Chopper and is One of the First people of the crew to recognize him as a doctor. She respects his knowledge in medicine and cares for his safety. Deimon Mimi In terms of personality, Mimi and Yuri is a polar opposite of each other. But in spite of that, they are good friends, even though Yuri does hold some dislike over Mimi's naive behavior Mimi likes Yuri a lot and often tries to find ways to include her in their group events. While others have a tendency to view Yuri in a bossy, and sometimes resentful light. However, due to Mimi's nature, it is doubtful if she would see anything as bad in her. Ron Tobi Nico Robin Yuri gets along best with Robin, though initially was the one who distrusted Robin the most, Yuri was one of the only people who did not to trust her immediately however she eventually begin to trust her she often goes to her seeking encouragement, She views Robin much like a sister; in fact, when Robin was kidnapped by CP9 during the Enies Lobby Arc, Nene Rokuren Franky Brook History Navigation Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Character Category:Pirates